The New Girl
by GreenCreeperLover
Summary: When a Youtuber turns in to a girl, what happens? Skylox happens. When Deadlox turns into a girl, Sky falls in love. He thinks they will be together for ever, but is that the case? Contains Skylox. Lots and lots of it. Rated T for safety.
1. The New Ty

**Chapter One**

**The new Ty**

Today was recording day, and Ty decided to sleep in.

I walk down the hall, and find his room; someone had to wake him up. I knock at the door, and get a grunt in reply. Typical. I opened the door and look inside. "Get up!" I say, but I see something wrong.

It's a girl. Ty is gone, and a new girl takes his place. She has his same hair, but it's long and… girly. I can't help blushing. "W-who are you?' I ask. The girl stares blankly at me. She begins to laugh. "Adam, it's me, Taylor! You know, the girl you always call Ty? I don't know why though…" Ty puts her hand behind her head and blushes. I look at her in a weird way. Was she one of those crazy stalker fans, who kidnapped Ty, and broke into our home? The one that cuts her hair, just like Ty? Or did Ty turn into a girl?

"Oh, um, ok! Gotta go!" I say, walking out of the door. Ty nods. She waves as I walk out of the room. As soon as I close the door, I run. I need to find Jerome and Mitch. They have got to hear about this.

:::

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down kid." Mitch says. "Tell us _slowly_." I roll my eyes.

"Ty is a GIRL now." I say, folding my arms. Jerome looks at me like I'm crazy. "Wait, what?" I sigh.

"You know what? Come with me." We start walking down to Ty's room. The closer we get, the weirder my insides feel. I feel this emotion I've never felt before. I don't know what is, but it feels weird.

By the time we are at her door, my hands are sweaty. I can't open the door-nob. My body just… just won't let me. I feel more sweat dripping down my face. I finally gain control, and open the door. When Jerome and Mitch look inside, they gasp. I feel my face grow hotter by the second. There stands Ty, with no clothes on. I look away, and close the door. Jerome and Mitch exhale. What an experience we had. "Sk-Sky?" Mitch stammers. "Ty is a woman!" I nod slowly, and start backing away from the door. I keep telling myself to forget what just happened, because I'm sure I'll dream about it.

:::

Late that night I wake up, sweat dripping down my face. I had a dream about Ty. I knew I would. It was weird, but it explained a lot of things.

For one, I know what I was feeling earlier. It was love.

* * *

**Hey guys! My third story! Well, I was thinking the title of this story was weird. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me. I need a name! Thanks!**


	2. So it begins

**Chapter Two  
****So it begins**

I wake up in the morning, sweatier than ever. The dreams were pretty weird. I keep trying to tell myself they weren't real, but my body forces me to believe they really happened. I stumble out of bed, and put my hand to my forehead. I feel hot, and I have a headache. I stretch my legs and arms. I walk over to my dresser. I open it and take out some pants, and a shirt. I start to undress, when suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I freeze a moment. "Who is it?" I call.

"It's me, Ty!" A girl yells. Oh no, Ty can't see me naked, although it would only be fair after last night...

I quickly sprint to my bathroom. I grab the closet towel, and wrap it around my waist. "Coming!" I say as I walk to the door. I open it, and there stands Ty, looking as beautiful as ever. Wait, did I just say that?

"Hi!" She says blushing. I look down, laughing. "Sorry, I was changing when you knocked." There it goes. The feeling I felt yesterday, the feeling I feel now. Love. She starts to laugh with me, and pretty soon there we are, laughing at basically nothing.

We laugh for a while, and suddenly we stop. Ty smiles, and I smile back. I know the time is right to tell her. I have to tell her sooner or later, and now feels right. Thinking about it makes me blush. "I...I..." I begin, but I can't continue. She stops smiling, and looks at me funny. "Is everything alright Sky?" She whispers. I look at my feet, embarrassed so much. It takes me a minute to look up. I close my eyes, and start. "T-Ty. I think I like you. I mean, like-like you. Um, well, I love you." My face grows hot, but Ty smiles.

"It's what the fans have been waiting for, Adam." She says, pulling me in for a kiss. It feels weird kissing Ty, after all, I met her yesterday, although it feels like years ago. I put my hand on her face, and she puts her hands on my waist. I close my eyes. This doesn't seem real. I hope the moment lasts forever, but that isn't the case. I hear sniggering, and pull out of the kiss. I look over, and Mitch and Jerome are there laughing. Ty starts blushing, and I glare at them. I look closer and I see Jerome has a phone in his hand. He was taking photos of us.

"You son of a..." I say. Jerome smiles.

"Looks like somebody has a crush." He says. I feel like punching him in the face, and I do. I feel my fist fly through the air, and hit his face. He screams. I start to laugh. "Get out of here." I say, but he doesn't move. The only person who does move is Ty. She starts to walk away, and turns around as she nears the end of the hallway. "Adam, what's wrong with you?" She turns back around and starts walking again. "Ty! Wait!" I call, and start running after her, but she starts to run away.

Mitch and Jerome start laughing again, and start chanting something. "You got dumped! You got dumped!" I walk over to them, and punch them both in the face. "Get lost." I say, and they finally listen. I walk back into my room, and put my clothes on. I sit on my bed thinking for a while, about an hour.

Suddenly, I hear another knock at the door, but I don't bother answering it. Finally the person walks away from my room, back down the hall.

After a while, I get up, and walk to my desk. I open up my Laptop and click on the Minecraft icon. This would surely distract me. I open up my survival world, and start playing. "Take that Zombie!" I say to the screen. Minecraft always does the trick. Always.

:::

At about noon, my stomach grumbles. I need some lunch, but I don't want to see anyone at the moment. I finally decide to run down to the kitchen and grab a sandwich. When I get there, I see Ty standing there. She doesn't turn around to say hi. She just focuses on making her lunch. I put my hand on her shoulder, and that does the trick. She turns around, and I see her face is wet. Ty was crying. I put my arm around her, but she pushes me away. "Ty…" I say. She looks me in the eye for a while, and smiles. "I'm sorry I got mad. I don't like fighting." She says.

"Well, I'll add that to my list of reminders, 'don't fight when Ty is around'." I reply. She laughs, and we suddenly start to move closer, and closer, and closer. Our noses are touching; I feel like I'm going to start sweating again, when suddenly, she puts her hands on my face, and kisses me. I kiss back, and wrap my arms around her. We both close our eyes. I hope Jerome and Mitch aren't here to ruin it again.

:::

Late that night, around midnight, I slump off to my bed. I rub my eyes, and yawn. Tonight is a night I will never forget. I open my dresser, put my sweat-pants on, and walk to my bed. I pull the blanket up, and close my eyes. I soon fall asleep.

:::

Early in the morning I wake to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I hear sobs, and I know that it is Ty. I rush to the door in my underwear, and open it. Ty stands there sobbing, holding her phone in her hand. "What's wrong Ty?" I say putting my hand around her.

"It was M-Mitch and J-Jerome!" She starts sobbing again.

"What did they do?"

"This!" She says pushing the phone into my face. I look at it a second, and realize it's the photo us, standing outside my door kissing. And it's on Instagram. She sobs into my shoulder, and I'm pretty sure a let a few tears go too. "Those jerks…"I say. She reaches for my hand, and squeezes it.

"Can I stay with you, Sky?" She whispers in my ear.

"Sure" I whisper back, stroking her brown hair. She comes into my bed, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hi! Yay! It's chapter 2! Please review, and watch out for chapter 3!**


End file.
